<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to Unwind by Kinnikufan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972770">Time to Unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnikufan/pseuds/Kinnikufan'>Kinnikufan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Post-Canon, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnikufan/pseuds/Kinnikufan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Bright Moon from a diplomatic mission to the Crimson Waste, Catra decides to help Adora take her mind off of the state of the world and unwind a little. A short story about two lesbians intimately expressing their love for one another. This is part 1 (Adora receives).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a cis het man, so if you are not comfortable with me writing a story with wlw relationships I understand. This is what I want to write, but you can choose not to read it if knowing that about me gives you reservations.</p><p>This story will be in two parts, I think. It was only meant to be one, but it wound up longer than expected and I wanted at least part of the story to be out there in case it takes a while to write the rest.</p><p>Melog is asleep elsewhere in the castle because I didn't have a reason to write them into this scene.</p><p>I chose not to describe how either Catra or Adora look in too much detail because many fans have their own favorite looks for the characters, so imagine them however you like best!</p><p>Bed sizes on Etheria are single, princess, king, queen, and double queen. I don't know why I like that head canon, but I do. Catra and Adora naturally have a double queen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am exhausted!" Catra tossed her bags across the room and dropped face first into the bed that she and Adora had not shared in weeks now.</p><p>Adora, who by all accounts should have been worn to the bone, started feeling refreshed as soon as she crossed the threshold into their room. It was exactly as they had left it, which is to say it could use some tidying up, but it still held the cozy comfort of the new life they had started together after defeating Horde Prime. They had very little time to relax before starting the process of rebuilding Etheria, but luckily the Princess Alliance was there to help since She-Ra could not be everywhere at once. But that did leave many places without a princess to rely on and She-Ra was needed more there than anywhere else. Places such as the Crimson Waste.</p><p>"It feels good to be home," Adora said aloud, but really just to herself. She wanted to reassure herself that she really was back in Bright Moon, back in her room. "I really wish Huntara had more of an interest in politics. We really could have used a friendly face in all of those meetings."</p><p>Catra scoffed. "I know she's your friend, but do you really think she would want to sit around talking and playing nice with everyone?" Catra was right. There's no way things would have gone any smoother with Huntara involved and Adora knew that, but she really just didn't want to deal with keeping up appearances around new dignitaries.</p><p>"Yeah, that's true..." Adora took a seat by the window and stared out into the night sky. It had been non-stop meetings, public appearances, and speeches during their entire stay, and while she was thankful for the peace, Adora missed the sense of adventure. More importantly, she missed Catra. They were so busy trying to help bring law and order to the Crimson Waste that they barely had any time for themselves. And Catra felt the same way. As she watched the love of her life staring at the dimly lit darkness of the star-filled night Catra briefly thought about the times they would watch the sky together, before they even knew there was anything else out there besides the planet on which they stood.</p><p>Catra could tell that Adora was relieved to be back and done with the diplomacy, but it wouldn't be for long. This was only a temporary break from their great responsibily as the saviors of Etheria. But there was another type of relief that it had been far too long since the two of them had felt together.</p><p>Catra had been quite lonely during their time away from home. She wanted to steal Adora away so many times, but held back for the sake of the mission. Now, however, she could afford to be a little selfish. Catra slowly, quietly disrobed, thinking about the type of reaction she might get. She threw her crumpled panties right past Adora's head and immediately called to her "Hey, Adora..."</p><p>Adora turned her head quickly. The shock of Catra tossing something at her barely had time to register before the second shock of the familiar call that followed and finally, a third shock as Adora saw Catra's exquisite figure on full display. "Can you get that for me?" Catra asked teasingly as she pointed past Adora at the panties that landed on the window sill and gingerly bit at her bottom lip. Adora's face flushed red and she was temporarily entranced by Catra's beauty. She stood there, stark naked and far enough away that Adora could see her entire body without even moving her eyes. Her playful smile. Her limply extended arm and clawed finger while the other hand hand rested against her hip as she leaned to that side. Her pronounced breasts with their dark nipples and areolas which contrasted beautifully against her lighter fur. Her soft tummy and stunning waste line. And of course her thin yet toned legs and dainty little feet. Realizing that she had been staring, Adora quickly grabbed for the cloth, still not fully grasping what it was. Upon realizing what she was picking up, Adora launched the panties back over to Catra who couldn't help errupting in laughter. "I wish you could see the look on your face!" Catra hadn't laughed like this in quite a while and before she knew it tears were starting to leak from the corners of her eyes. As the full situation finally hit Adora, she too couldn't contain her laughter. As she stood there, laughing hysterically, Adora shuffled over to the bed and knelt down next to it, burying her face into the sheets, pounding at the mattress with clenched fists.</p><p>After calming down, Catra hopped onto the bed and made her way across it on all fours. Upon reaching Adora she planted a quick kiss on the top of her head. Adora looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks, I really needed that." Catra placed a hand under Adora's chin and kissed her passionately, on the lips this time, leaving Adora once again bright red and more than a little anxious.</p><p>"Is that all you needed, princess?" Catra let her hand slide down Adora's neck and rest gently against her chest. Adora was reminded that there was still the naked figure of her lover right in front of her and she quickly got to her feet so she could undress as well. "Wait!" Catra surprised Adora, and herself, with this sudden objection. "Can I...can I help you out of your clothes?" Adora was excited by the prospect so she nodded sheepishly in approval.</p><p>Adora had already removed her jacket, so Catra started by pulling her shirt over her head, followed by her sports bra. Then she quickly moved to the pants, but paused briefly to enjoy the sight of Adora, mouth agape, panting rapidly in anticipation. Catra's eyes then lowered to see Adora's well-defined shoulders and chest. Then a little lower to take in her soft, perky breasts. Lower still were here firm abs, which she gave a little kiss and then enjoyed watching tense up from the surprise contact. Finally, she tugged at both her pants and panties simultaneously, pulling them past her ankles and leaving Adora's entire body vulnerable to her gaze. Catra ran her hands down the length of Adora's legs and marveled at the musculature of her thighs and calves, thinking about how powerful these beautiful limbs truly were. The soft touch left Adora feeling weak in her knees and she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. Knowing just how sensitive Adora was in that moment, Catra couldn't resist the temptation to tease her some more. Starting with the top of her right foot, Catra began planting kiss after kiss up Adora's leg until she reached the inside of her thigh, at which point Catra shifted to the other leg, kissing all the way down to the top of Adora's other foot.</p><p>All Adora could do is lie back and groan, the need to feel Catra ravage her most sensitive spots growing with each passing second. That is until Catra stopped altogether.</p><p>Catra jumped into bed beside her and Adora, clearly unable to hold herself back any longer, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. Catra wasn't in any state to resist, so she slid her tongue past Adora's lips and lovingly flicked at hers. They lied there wrapped up together only briefly - kissing, licking, and softly biting at one another - before Catra broke the embrace.</p><p>"You know, I've been wanting to do this together for a while now." She looked away as she said it and Adora put a hand to her cheek to turn her face towards her own, "Then why didn't you say something?"</p><p>Now Catra started to feel a little defensive, "Well it's not like we really had any time. And every evening you were so warn out that I...I couldn't bring myself to mention it. I didn't want to keep you up, especially knowing how busy you'd be the next day."</p><p>Adora felt her chest tighten a little, "I didn't realize what you were going through. I'm sorry I didn't give you the attention you needed. That must have been difficult."</p><p>It had been rough on Catra, but she didn't want Adora worrying about any of that now, "No, no, I was fine! On the nights when it got too bad I just took care of it myself." She trailed off as she finished the sentence and immediately regretted that confession.</p><p>"...That's kinda hot." Adora spoke without even thinking and Catra responded by throwing a pillow in her face. "Sorry, sorry, I just...kinda wanna see that now." Catra just glared at her. "Well maybe next time, because tonight I'm gonna blow your mind! But first..." Adora spread her legs to show just how ready she was for more of Catra's attention "...I need you to finish what you started."</p><p>Catra could barely contain her excitement. She lied back on top of their pile of pillows, making sure Adora got a good look at her as well, before calling out to her, "Why don't you come over here then? I've missed the way you taste!"</p><p>Adora's heart was pounding in her chest. They had done this countless times before, but it had been a while since the last time and she was eager to feel Catra's warm, wet tongue against her again. She positioned herself over Catra, kneeling so that her face was right between her legs, and as she lowered her hips to reach Catra's mouth she could feel her warm breathe as she exhaled before issuing a command, "Don't forget that you have to tell me what you want or else I won't know what to do."</p><p>The combination of the breath against Adora's body and the words Catra spoke sent shivers down her spine. Adora was getting hotter and hotter just thinking about what she wanted Catra to do. The thought of actually saying it was enough to drive her crazy. "I want you to fuck me with...with your tongue." She said it and now she wanted it more than anything in the world.</p><p>"As you request, princess." Catra loved hearing Adora tell her exactly what she wanted. The thought of laying everything bare to your partner, not just your feelings but your wants and desires too, lit a fire inside of Catra. She eagerly moved her hands to Adora's hips and guided her towards her mouth, leaning in to plant a kiss on her beloved's drenched lips.</p><p>Adora moaned loudly and had to place both hands on the headboard to keep her balance as her legs started trembling violently. The sounds she made were music to Catra's ears and she would never dare to deprive her of them by trying to hold them in. Catra was now vigorously lapping at Adora, taking in her taste, but also seeking out her most sensitive spot. She found what she was looking for - Adora's swolen clit rested on top of Catra's firm tongue and she quickly closed her mouth around it and sucked at it lightly. Adora shrieked in ecstacy. She hadn't felt this sensitive in ages, but she didn't want this to end too soon. As if able to read her mind, Catra went back to some playful teasing, tracing her tongue around the circumference of Adora's clit, not wanting to give her too much too soon.</p><p>Adora wanted more, but not just more of Catra's mouth - she wanted more of Catra herself and more stimulation. "Catra, please!" Adora panted, trying to force her mouth to convey the words properly, "I want you inside of me!" Catra was more than happy to oblige.</p><p>While still being careful not to overwhelm the princess, Catra began moving one hand to Adora's firm backside and gave it a light smack, although it barely even registered with Adora. This annoyed Catra slightly, but she knew that spanking was something she always enjoyed more anyway. Her hand continued down, between Adora's legs, and found her opening, dripping in anticipation. She slowly dragged her tongue from the entrance up to the clit and upon reaching it she slid her middle finger inside of Adora. More moans escaped Adora as Catra started pumping her finger inside of her while also darting her tongue in an almost painfully slow rythm.</p><p>"More!" Adora cried, and Catra slipped her ring finger inside as well, picking up the pace a little as she did so. Adora was getting closer and closer, but her body wouldn't be satisfied until she was completely filled. "Please, more!" Catra managed to wriggle her index finger in now and her fingers were feeling a bit cramped. Her fingers and tongue were moving pretty quickly by this point and she could hear Adora getting louder, her moans becoming sharper and more animalistic. Then came her final plea: "Catra, I want you to fuck my ass!"</p><p>This was it. Catra knew that Adora wouldn't last much longer at this point. She moved her free hand to the small of Adora's back and began tracing her spine until her middle finger slid between Adora's cheeks. But she didn't stop there, but rather kept moving her finger past her target so that she could lubricate it with Adora's own juices before finally returning to the puckered hole that so desperately wanted to be penetrated. Catra only had to gently rub for a second or two before Adora greedily accept the finger inside of her. Catra quickly managed to plunge as deep as her finger could go, then started bending and twisting against the soft interior, much to Adora's delight.</p><p>Adora groaned through gritted teeth. She couldn't take much more and began shaking her hips on top of Catra. "I'm so close!" She growled, reaching down with both hands to hold Catra's head in place. Catra knew what was coming, so she simply stuck her tongue out, held her fingers in place, and continued wiggling the finger inside Adora's rear as the princess started grinding her clit against the outstretched tongue and riding the fingers inside her until the waves of euphoria hit.</p><p>She felt incredible and almost couldn't bring herself to continue moving, but the need to feel even more pleasure, even more of Catra, overwhelmed her shaky nerves. Adora kept going and Catra could feel the contractions against her fingers, the pulsing against her tongue. Adora had already been a soaked mess when they got started, but now Catra could feel copious amounts of the warm, sticky juices pouring into her mouth and running down her chin and onto her chest. She wanted nothing more than to start going to town on herself to quench the desire that was now welling up inside of her, unable to be held in check any longer. Soon enough, Adora reached her limit. The continuous pleasure grew to be too much for her and she sat for a second, still straddling Catra's face, still shaking from the throws of orgasm, before sliding off of Catra's fingers and falling into the mattress.</p><p>Catra wiped her chin with the back of her hand and, seeing the aftermath of Adora's climax, felt the need to be satisfied even more. She started lapping up the residual juices on her hand and fingers while Adora recovered, then quietly went over to retrieve something from her luggage.</p><p>After finally coming down from the intensity of it all, Adora just chuckled softly and said "Wow." To which Catra simply responded "Don't ruin it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Picking up right where part 1 left off, Catra and Adora continue to enjoy their down time together. This time Adora takes the lead for a while before Catra takes over again towards the end. And then the aftermath because I wanted to have them talk just a little bit more with clearer minds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Catra mere moments to find what she was looking for - her favorite of their toys. Adora looked so beautiful without any clothes on, but when she wore this strap-on her sex appeal was unmatched. Catra snickered quietly thinking about how it took them a while to find just the right head for it to fully satisfy her and this was the one - it was the perfect size to satisfy her without making her feel uncomfortably full and the black color really stood out contrasted against Adora's pale, white skin. Just thinking about what Adora would do to her next left her shuddering in anticipation. But she had to keep up appearances for now. </p><p>With more than a little difficulty she calmed down enough to shift back into her seductive tone "Are you satisfied, my greedy little princess?" Catra was careful to keep the harness concealed as she eyed her up. Adora, having regained some of her composure, forced a meek response, "Yes, that was amazing! I can't believe how much I've missed this." </p><p>"Wouldn't you say that I deserve a reward for such high quality service?" Catra was laying it on thick and Adora started burning with curiosity, leaning over to get a better look at what Catra was up to on the other side of the bed. "What did you have in mind, kitten?" Adora tried her best to match Catra's passion, but she was still in a considerably weakened state and Catra could tell. The labored breathing was a dead giveaway, so Catra decided to drop the playful act and just be straight forward for a change, "I want you to fuck me until I cry for you to stop!" She snarled gruffly as she finished her statement and presented the strap-on to her blushing partner, making it clear that she had reached her own limit. </p><p>Without even waiting for Adora to put it on, Catra crawled across the bed and stuck her ass up, presenting herself as she rested the side of her head on a pillow. "Damn..." Adora muttered, caught in a daze by the enchanting display that appeared in front of her. She was quickly brought to her senses by Catra belting out a yearning plea, "Hurry! Please!" Catra almost never showed this vulnerable, needy side of herself, but Adora's heart never fails to skip a beat any time she does happen to drop her guard. Adora finished equipping the toy and positioned herself behind Catra, gripping her hips tightly. Adora bent down to plant a quick kiss on her lower back, something that had become a bit of a ritual to ease Catra's mind before getting started, causing some loud purring in the process. Catra's fur started prickling up at this light touch and Adora knew she was feeling more sensitive than usual, so she slowly eased the rod into Catra little by little, running her hands up her sides from her hips as she did so. Catra quivered slightly at the sudden sensations, both inside and out, moaning quietly through gritted teeth. </p><p>Adora bent over her and whispered into her ear, "You're doing great, kitten." Catra's body shook more violently this time as Adora pushed her hips closer, opening Catra even more, all the while moving her powerful hands around to Catra's breasts and cupping them softly. "Oh, f-f-fuck..." the words escaped her as she felt Adora finish filling her up inside and start kneading at her breasts roughly with her strong hands. "Very good, I've got you, so you just keep enjoying yourself and leave everything else to me," Adora's words left Catra wanting even more, but Adora just started rocking her hips ever so slightly without pulling out, focusing more on using her fingers to lightly pinch and pull at Catra's nipples. She knew that if she really wanted to she could make a real mess of her attention-starved lover, but Adora wanted to stretch this out, make it last a little longer, allow her to really enjoy it all before really driving her wild. </p><p>"Come on, don't be shy, you can let it all out." Catra moaned loudly as Adora continued whispering to her, "Yes, just like that, let me hear how good you feel." Adora started pumping in and out with short, quick thrusts, getting some quieter whimpers out of Catra as she did. "You're taking it so well. Do you think you can handle more?" </p><p>"Mm...yes! More, please! Give it to me!" Adora was waiting to hear her say that. Seeing Catra's composure break like that always filled her with a sense of pride. Only I can see her like this, she thought to herself. Only I can make her like this. And as she reveled in her conquest over the catgirl beneath her, Adora could feel Catra thrusting back against her, syncing up with her rhythm. </p><p>"Brace yourself, kitten!" Adora slid her right hand down Catra's stomach and between her legs while simultaneously maneuvering her left hand to her backside, just below her tail. Adora gave her bottom a sharp smack, forcing a loud yelp out of Catra, then she began picking up the pace of her thrusts, pulling further back after each lunge until she was practically pulling out entirely between slamming back into her. After giving Catra a couple more swift spanks, timed to match the moment when she reached her deepest parts, Adora then took hold of the base of Catra's tail in one hand while teasing her sensitive clitoris with the other. Catra gasped at the sudden influx of new sources of stimulation and nearly started choking on the saliva that had begun to pool in her mouth. She tried to protest, "Wait, that's - Ah!" but it was no use as she could barely formulate a complete thought in the midst of this sudden rush of intense sensations. Adora's strong grip around her tail sent shivers up her spine while the soft caress of her fingers teasing her tender clit felt like electricity surging through her and the pistoning strap-on brought a warm sensation welling up inside her; they all combined in an overwhelming rush of pleasure. Catra was practically screaming into her pillow and in the throes of her orgasm she started biting into it, unable to contain the primal feelings washing over her. Then, to her surprise, Adora gave her bottom another strong smack, continuing her powerful thrusting and methodical fingering. Catra was at her limit and let out a long, muttered moan into her pillow, still gripping it tightly in her clenched teeth. Adora wasn't letting up even though she knew exactly what was going on beneath her because she wanted Catra to lose herself in this feeling of pure ecstasy that only she could give her. In seconds Catra's legs weakened to the point that she could no longer maintain her pose, but at that point it was mostly Adora holding her up anyway so she could do nothing but lie there until the rippling waves in her body ceased and Adora let her limply fall completely onto the bed. </p><p>"What...the hell!?" Catra was still shaking uncontrollably, but slowly her words returned to her, "Why did you keep going? There's no way you didn't notice me..." she trailed off, suddenly feeling too shy to say it and not really knowing why. Adora gave her a cocky little grin before mocking her words from earlier, "Didn't you say 'I want you to fuck me until I cry for you to stop,' or something like that?" Catra just glared at her for a second. She was certainly flustered by how roughly Adora handled her towards the end, but it felt incredible and she really did ask for it. "Well technically I still haven't told you to stop..." her face started to turn red and she was averting her eyes, but Adora could see right through her embarrassment, see what she was trying to say without actually saying it. She pulled Catra in for a kiss and they both started exploring each other's bodies with their hungry hands. Catra once again invited Adora's tongue into her mouth after feeling it trace along the outline of her sharp canines. As their bodies and mouths intertwined the urge to be even closer grew within them. Catra could feel the strap rubbing up against her most sensitive spot and poking at her belly as she pulled Adora closer. She could already feel herself getting close to another bout of spasms, but it was far too soon for that. </p><p>"Wait!" Catra stopped leaving Adora slightly confused, which she immediately picked up on and quickly explained, "It's just that...I'm still really sensitive and..." Catra looked down and Adora pulled back slightly, noticing a sticky thread connecting the dildo to Catra's wet little slit. "Let's start by taking that off." </p><p>"Oh, right!" Adora removed the harness and went to set it aside, but Catra caught her by the wrist as she started to turn away. An idea came to her after getting a good look at the glistening shaft in the light of the room. "Maybe..." Catra started, eyeing first the toy and then Adora, "Maybe we can still make use of this to even the playing field a little." Adora knew where this was going and her eagerness showed across her face. "So let me just help you with that." Catra took the silicon toy and held it firmly against the bed, making sure it was pointing straight up. Adora hunched over it and spread her cheeks apart as she slowly lowered herself onto the head. As Catra watched this display, she reached between her own legs, seeking out additional lubrication for the already wet shaft, intending to make this next part easier for Adora. Feeling the tip press against her puckered entrance, Adora relaxed her body and lowered herself further until she could feel the tip starting to penetrate her. She gasped as it worked its way in and she could feel the residual warmth from when it was inside Catra just a few minutes ago. The juices it had been coated in allowed Adora to slide down the length of it with absolute ease and when she reached the base she let out a sigh of content. She sat a moment, enjoying the warm, full feeling, as Catra, no longer content with just watching this spectacle, leaned over her. "I can't believe how hot that was. But I have to wonder what others would think of the hero of Etheria knowing that she gets off on having her ass pounded." The thought of others judging her left Adora with a slight twinge of shame, adding to her excitement. Catra pushed Adora onto her back and positioned herself over her so that their vulvae were practically kissing. "What do you want me to do now, princess?" Catra tried her best to match her tone from earlier in the night, but her own desire to start grinding against Adora left her question sounding less seductive and more desperate. </p><p>Adora was just as eager, so without hesitation she begged Catra, "Please, kitten, I want you to fuck me with your pussy!" The words hit with all the force needed to destroy any remnants of self-control she had held onto and Catra dropped her hips, allowing Adora's soaked lips to meet her own. She started pumping vigorously up and down against her lover with the resulting smacking sounds barely audible over their combined moans and labored breaths. This wild bumping and grinding only lasted until Catra managed to find the ideal position, indicated by a short, sharp shriek that Adora couldn't hold in. Catra's clit had brushed up against Adora's and the sensation had her fur standing up on end once again, but she succeeded in holding herself together in order to keep going. "Aw, is this what I think it is?" She started moving slower, forcing some longer, more drawn out moans from Adora, but also finding it impossible to contain her own. Adora could barely think straight as the sensations where their bodies met grew in intensity, but she didn't want to give in and lose herself just yet. </p><p>"Ah, Catra, you're amazing, keep it up, you're making me feel so good!" Adora wanted to give it her all as well and started raising her pelvis as Catra was sliding down along her, catching her by surprise. They began alternating their movements, increasing the friction at the points where their bodies met. "This is, ah, incredible! I don't think I can hold out much longer, kitten. I'm already...already so close!" Adora reached out to her as she her head started swimming. Catra took Adora's hands in her own and started thrusting as quickly as she could. </p><p>"I'm close too, just a little more!" Catra began biting her lower lip as the pleasure approached a crescendo, "Yes, here it comes - Ah, ah!" Her voice cracked as she felt her body heat up and her mind get hazy. Adora's voice was becoming equally erratic as the waves of pleasure continued until neither one of them had the strength or energy to keep moving. Catra slowly fell against Adora's sturdy chest and then rolled next to her, still holding onto one hand, not wanting to lose that physical connection to her. They lied there for several minutes just panting and trying to catch their breath enough to be able to start speaking normally again. </p><p>Adora spoke up first, "Has it always felt that incredible or was today kinda different?" The two of them were still lying next to each other, resting hand-in-hand, and just staring at the ceiling. "I'm not really sure..." Catra thought for a moment before continuing, "...it's hard to really remember that long ago." She shot a side-eyed glance at Adora, who actually looked genuinely sad. "Oh, hey, I was just joking! It hasn't been that long." Adora rolled over on top of her and squeezed her tight. </p><p>"I'm really sorry. I may have been busy, but that's no excuse for ignoring your needs." Catra could here the regret in Adora's voice and knew that she was being sincere, but hearing it just made her wonder if maybe she was the one being unreasonable. "Hey, Adora?" Catra had started running her fingers through Adora's soft, golden hair, something that they both always found calming. "Yeah?" Catra still sensed a tinge of sadness in her reply. "Thank you. This was everything I needed tonight." Adora leaned in to give her a long kiss and then shook her head. "No, Catra, I should be thanking you. I know this wasn't just about you wanting attention. Everyone needs to unwind from time to time and I haven't been allowing that for myself lately. So thank you for forcing me to take a break and stop thinking about how I can save the world. And thank you for reminding me that..." she paused, wondering if she should really say it, "...that you are my world." </p><p>Catra was in a state of disbelief after hearing this. "Did you seriously just say that with a straight face? You are such a dork!" She couldn't help but laugh at such a cheesy line like that, but she also felt incredibly touched. "You know, if we're gonna be sappy about it, then I guess you're my world, too." </p><p>Adora chuckled at her admission, "I can't believe you said that, you must feel so embarrassed right now." They both laughed together a while longer before another thought came to Adora, "I think next time we plan a diplomatic visit I'll be sure to set aside more time for...leisurely activities. You know, for stress relief or whatever." She kissed Catra again and the two of them enjoyed the blissful afterglow of their love-making a little while longer before the need to actually get comfortable took over. </p><p>"Alright, get offa me, my arm is falling asleep and I feel like I'm lying in a puddle over here." Catra was pleased by Adora's reactions during the act, but rarely did she ever think about the potential mess it could cause. "Sorry, but..." Adora started, as she began removing her toy from betwixt her cheeks, "...it's really your fault for going so hard. How am I supposed to control how my body reacts to your techniques?" Adora made her way to the washroom to wipe herself off and clean the toy. Catra took this opportunity to give the damp spot on the blanket a quick lick, wanting to savor Adora's taste just a little longer. She knew that Adora was aware of her fondness for her taste, but that didn't make Catra any less embarrassed by this fact. </p><p>When she returned to the bed, Adora found Catra seated atop it, looking out the window at the same black sky that she had been staring into earlier. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's waste and buried her face in the fur on Catra's back. Catra just laughed for a second, "What are you doing, you big dummy? That tickles!" She rocked from side to side, brushing her fur against Adora's face causing her to start laughing too. As the two of them rolled around the bed tickling each other the weariness from the long day of traveling compiled with their bedroom escapades started to take hold of them. After crawling to the head of the bed and settling in under the blankets, Adora gave Catra a loving kiss on her forehead and Catra responded by tenderly kissing her on the mouth. Catra then curled up against Adora's chest and closed her eyes. As Adora rested her cheek against Catra head and wrapped her arms tightly around her, she whispered, "How does a vacation to Mystacor sound?" But the only feedback she received was quiet purring and she thought to herself that she should bring it up in the morning. She closed her eyes and thought about how nice a vacation together would be as she too drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was having difficulties writing the second part for multiple reasons, not the least of which being that I hate my own writing, so sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy part two as much as part one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>